Strawberries and Saltwater
by Chrssi
Summary: Things Percy did not expect: Number one, the surprise visit from his friends in Camp Jupiter. Two: The he would see Octavian changing, ..and Three: That might be a little bit unconventinally in love with that stupid blonde. One-shot. Octavercy. RATED M FOR A REASON. Yaoi/ BoyxBoy


**Me, the Percico freak doing a Octavercy story?! Is the world upside down?! But seriously, this couple is my new found obsession because I really like Octavian(don't ask me why) But I found out about this couple and LOVE it :)**

**Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy**

**Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Annabeth/Rachel, Jason/Leo**

**!RATED M FOR A REASON! - Also, this is my first lemon. So, if it sucks I apologize. xD**

* * *

_**Strawberries and Saltwater**_

"Gotcha!" Leo hollered, jumping into Jason and sending Percy, a peaceful passerby, into a vicious tree. "Leo!" The brunette hollered, turning around to give the son of Hephaestus a death glare. Leo gulped. The blonde of the group regained his senses and sighed while looking at his small boyfriend. "

Leo-" He said, "-Be careful. I know you like playing games but that tree almost mauled Percy." Percy grumbled in agreement and dusted leaves and debris off his t-shirt. Leo wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and hung on his back. "Sorry, Perce." He mumbled shyly.

"Its ok.. just, I'd rather be knocked into water than killer trees." The petite Latino giggled at this, rubbing against the quite taller blonde in his grip. "I'll be more careful next time." He assured them. Percy hoped so.

Honestly, he was still a little annoyed about the time the half-Mexican set his backpack on fire 'accidently' but he had to let things go. Besides, it wasn't a good idea to get on Leo's bad side when Jason was around. He'd seen the son of Jupiter's anger when someone messed with his boyfriend. Frankly.. it was not pretty. After talking about water, Percy suddenly got the urge to head down to the lake.

"I'll see you guys." He said. "I'm going to go soak for a minute." They waved at him, returning to their game (which was mainly Leo's idea) while Percy trudged up the hill and east toward the Long Island Sound. Apollo certainly made it warm this time of year. Percy did love the way the warm sun beat down on his arms and warmed him up. A dip in the lake always made him feel better at the same time. He had recently begun to miss his Roman friends, Hazel and Frank, Reyna, and even Octavian.

Ok, maybe he missed Octavian a lot but he'd try to push that away. The blonde was a good friend to him.. even though they got off on the wrong foot with the whole 'I'll kill you and your pandas' thing. When he got down the hill, he was mildly surprised to see his favorite girls in Camp Half-Blood already down at the lake.

Rachel and Annabeth were both laying on a towel, holding hands and smiling at the water. Piper was looking at seashells on the beach, shifting through the water with her hands and not bothered by the way the sand got under her fingernails. Percy really admired the girl for her non-Aphroditeness.

"Hey." Percy waved to them, walking down onto the beach and exiting his tennis shoes on the way. He also took off his shirt, which none of the girls were fazed. It didn't matter to them, Rachel and Annabeth were together and only gods know where Piper had been.

"Hi Perce." Annabeth, probably his best friend ever, let go of Rachel for a moment to come up and hug the son of Poseidon. Percy smiled, returning the hug and tickling her sides in a friendly way that she always hated.

Flying into a laughing fit, the girl pushed him away. "I hate you, Perseus!" She giggled, going back to the red-head who had a seat saved for her on the poka-dot towel. "He's so mean!" She faked tears, holding onto Rachel who rubbed her hand across the girl's back.

"Bad Percy." She used her other hand to put her index finger up and shake it back and forth. Percy chuckled, heading down to the surf to see what Piper was up to. The pretty brunette was still fishing through the sand in hot pursuit of seashells, and much to her pleasure she managed to yoke up a starfish that had lodged close to her deep in the substance beneath their feet.

"Got it." She proclaimed, dusting it off and so concentrated she didn't even notice Percy arrival. "Hey, Pipes." Percy said, causing the daughter of Aphrodite to jump and turn around in surprise.

"Oh." She laughed. "Hello, Percy. I was busy." She informed, taking the seashell and tucking it into her shorts pocket.

The one thing Percy loved about Camp Half-Blood was their t-shirts. Everyone had matching ones, and just seeing them or touching them reminded him of home. Everything at Camp Half-Blood smelled distinctively like strawberries, which Percy found strange because Octavian always seemed to smell like strawberries. And whenever he'd spar with him his heartbeat reminded him on the way the sun beat down on everyone at the Camp.

"Percy?" Piper said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Your face is red." Percy for the first time noticed how his face was burning in the sun.

He didn't get it, what caused _that?_ He shook his head back and forth, clearing his head but still not knowing what was going on.

"Sorry." He muttered. Piper smiled. "What were you thinking about, Percy?" It took Percy a moment to blink out the glaze in his eyes and get past her charmspeak. That girl was way to persuasive.

"I.." He choked. "Don't know." He rubbed his pitch-black hair trying to understand what did that to him. Piper smiled again, but past him this time at to the hill. That confused Percy, and he turned around with a raised eyebrow. Nico di Angelo came skidding down the hill, moving the sand so it wouldn't get in his aviator jacket.

"Percy." He nodded to the taller boy. "I have news."

"Hey, man." Percy said. "I thought you were visiting Camp Jupiter for a meeting." He fist-bumped his other best friend, who graciously accepted and afterwards flicked his hair out of his chocolate-colored eyes.

"Yeah, and you see, everyone kinda misses you guys." The son of Hades explained. "So I brought some friends over." He smirked. Percy's eyes twinkled. He would get to see Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and even Octavian? Knowing him though, he might not of wanted to come. The thought made Percy's stomach clench in the strangest way and his smile wavered.

"Did Octavian come?" He said, barely over a whisper. This earned quizzical looks from both of his demigod friends, especially Piper who then got another strange face afterwards. Percy didn't understand what was in her eyes. Acceptance? Understanding? Something like that, but he couldn't tell.

"I practically dragged that one, but he came." Nico confirmed. Percy's stomach did a backflip and he looked down at it in surprise, grabbing his shirt. Nico raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"Stomach ache." Percy mumbled. "Where's Octavian?" He brightened after saying the Roman's name and Nico smiled at him.

"He actually went to your cabin. I think he wanted to spar, or something." Nico said. Percy nodded, already half-way up the hill and in hot pursuit of his cabin. He would have to go see everyone else later, right now he wanted for some reason to see Octavian.

* * *

The beach wasn't far from his summer house, all he had to do was go up a dusty trail and down another to get to Cabin Three. Sure enough, the door was cracked open to reveal a very good-looking blonde pulling at his toga to take it off. Percy paused. Was he.. changing?

Sure enough, Octavian pulled the toga off, flinging it onto his bed. When the Roman pulled his blue t-shirt over his head, Percy's breath hitched in his throat. It was like he had just been punched in the stomach, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was very well shaped, and it surprised the boy because Octavian looked skinny with a shirt on. He wasn't too skinny, but he was skinny. And Percy was surprised to see the he had well-shaped muscles on his chest and a few scars. It made the teen forget how to breathe.

Octavian grabbed for his bag, picking out a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Much to Percy's dismay, he didn't change his pants. The son of Poseidon cursed himself. Did he just peek on his friend _changing? _What exactly was going through his head? He banished what just happened from his subconscious and pushed open the door, smiling.

"Hi, Octavian." He slapped his hands behind his back, bouncing lightly on the heels of his feet in excitement. Octavian smiled.

"Hey Percy." The way the blonde said his name made tingles go up the sea prince's spine, and he blushed slightly without knowing. This intrigued the augur, and he raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked. Percy nodded, swallowing. He kept trying to get this guy out of his head, but he really couldn't. Maybe he didn't just want him as a friend.. maybe..

"Did you want to spar?" Percy cut his own thoughts out. Octavian nodded, but didn't forget that cute look Percy had on his face only mere moments ago. "If you want." The descendant of Apollo nodded, moving his hair out of his face in a special way only he did. Percy bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to squeak or make some kind of sound. Octavian seemed to notice something off, because he came over and stood in front of the shorter teen.

"Perseus?" He tilted the shorter boy's chin up, sea-green eyes meeting a midnight blue. "Are you feeling okay?" Percy blushed a million shades of red, the ends of his eyes tearing up because of the force, and he jumped away.

"I-I'm fine!" He squeaked. "L-lets.. just get to sparring.." He mumbled the last part. Octavian shook his head in agreement, but the fact that Percy acted the way he did really interested him. Maybe not in the best way either. Percy grabbed the blonde's hand, which made Octavian flinch, but let the boy take him to the currently empty clearing for swordplay.

The armory was a few paces away, so Percy scurried in there to grab leather chest pieces that looked like they would fit him and his partner. He kicked up the dusty trail on the wall, coughing a bit when some got into his eyes and mouth when he yawned. Despite the dust, Percy loved those trails. They seemed so much more like his home than the concrete walkways on Camp Jupiter. He loved it there too, that's were some of his best friends were. When Percy realized he had called Octavian his 'partner', the word choice seemed to make his face ignite even more.

He shook his head fiercely. He need to calm down, if he was going to do any type of fighting, especially with him.. he needed to chill out. Percy gripped his shirt, taking a few deep breaths and settling himself down. This always seemed to happen when he was with Octavian. Even in the past, when they first met. It seemed Percy couldn't tear his eyes away. He tried to think about other things but it wasn't really any good.

There was a knock on the door, and Percy turned around surprised. How long had he been standing there? "Gonna stand there all day, Perseus?" Octavian flipped his hair out of his face again. That guy needed a haircut, but Percy loved his hair.

"Or stare all day?" Octavian clicked his tongue and chuckled. Percy bit his lip. "Sorry. Lets go." He said. Octavian took a step forward, smirking.

"Percy. What's on your mind..?" Octavian lightly tapped the boy's nose with his index finger, smiling at him and locking eyes. Percy's vision wavered, and he refused to look at him.

"I don't know." He was surprised how croaky his voice sounded, and he immediately wished he hadn't talked. He sounded _horrible. _He didn't want Octavian to hear him sounding like that.

"Percy.." Octavian pulled the boy close to him, hooking an arm around his waist and using the other to stroke his chest. Percy gulped, opening his mouth to speak, but Octavian moved his hand up and put his finger to those pink lips in a silencing manor. What came out instead was a cute squeak that made Octavian want to ravage the boy immediately, but he held back.

With the same hand, he moved down slowly in a teasing way, ghosting his fingers over Percy's clothed chest and eventually thighs. When Percy was so mesmerized he couldn't move, Octavian pushed him against the wall with a dagger to his throat.

Percy squeaked, staring at the blonde in surprise. He was surprised there was no fear in the sea prince's eyes, but he looked extremely altered. "Never let the enemy distract you." And he pushed his lips against the boy.

Everything happened so fast. A second ago, Octavian and Percy were heading to spar just like good old friends. Now, one was pushed against the wooden wall with the other driving his tongue down the smaller's throat. The day had definitely taken an unexpected twist in course. The taller teen nibbled Percy's lip, sucking on it gently and using his tongue to explore every corner and crevice of his friend's mouth. When the need for air became so great, they pulled away in heavy panting.

"Octavian.. wha.." Percy couldn't even speak. His sea-green eyes were only half open, so mesmerized that he couldn't even move. His body felt frozen in space. Octavian panted, looking at him.

"I'm sorry.. your just.." Octavian traced his thumb over the boy's pink, full lips. "..Beautiful."

Percy hoped he wasn't tearing up, but he sure felt like it. "You taste like strawberries." He choked on his words.

Octavian used his free hand to run it up the boy's shirt. "You're like saltwater. But sweet." He kissed Percy on the nose, using that arm to pull his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt off his head. "Do you want to do this?" Octavian was about to be driven over the edge by lust. He had wanted this so long, but denied it. Whenever he'd fight Percy and the boy would have that defiantly cute look, covered in sweat, he'd always been tempted to grab him and make him his. Now, he wondered what Percy would look like caked in sweat underneath _him. _But he had to check and make sure the loveable little water-boy was alright with the whole thing.

"Now." Percy growled, pushing his hips to Octavian. "I want you _right now._" His voice was threating, warning Octavian if he stopped he'd never forgive him. The taller boy smiled, connecting their lips again.

"As you wish, my sea prince." Octavian clashed their hips again, kissing Percy and trailing little butterfly pecks down to his sensitive pale neck. Percy whimpered, grabbing a fist-full of Octavian's golden hair when the boy nipped his collarbone. He lightly sucked there, biting just enough to leave a mark and claim the boy as his. A question sparked in back of the Roman's mind while he worked.

"Were you watching me change?" He asked while nipping Percy's neck again. The Greek boy squeaked, biting his lip.

"No." He muttered.

"Really? I'll just have to fuck it out of you." Octavian chuckled darkly, trailing the same sweet kisses down the boy's chest and to a nipple.

"What are you- hahh~.." Percy didn't finish, Octavian was already twirling it around with his fingers, pulling pinching and twisting lightly. He set the boy on top of some boxes that most likely contained armor. Once Percy was seated comfortably, Octavian leaned forward to take on of the sea prince's pink bud into his mouth and suck and nibble lightly.

"Hmm..~" Percy squeaked, pushing forward against the older boy. With his hands, Octavian rubbed the Greek's sides, trailing down to tug and his baggy blue jeans in a teasing way.

"Stop.. teasing.." The boy breathed, using shaky pale hands to get his own pants off. Octavian seemed to realize the boy was now down to his boxers, so he took off his purple Camp shirt and flung it carelessly across the room. Once that was done, he latched back onto Percy to suck and kiss down to his underwear. With a hand, he rubbed the fabric cause Percy to moan cutely and buck forward. The Roman could feel his sea prince's erection already, and he fondled his with a hand, moving up and down, back and forth, groping, anything to get those pleasurable moans from those beautiful lips.

When he thought Percy couldn't stand it anymore, he used his teeth to pull down the boy's boxers to his feet. Percy whimpered as his well-sized erection shot free, causing Octavian to get a smirk and lustful glint in his eyes. The blonde took his hand, wrapping his fingers around the sea prince's dick, stroking at a rhythmic pace. Percy's head fell back, and he buck forward in command for the augur to take the next step.

"Impatient boy." Octavian chuckled darkly, finally pulling the head of Percy's length into his mouth. Percy's mouth flew open, a small moan escaping and leaving his mouth gaping. Closing his eyes, Octavian moved his mouth downwards to take more of the boy into his own mouth. Percy squealed, trying hard not to buck up into the blonde's warm mouth.

When Octavian's midnight blue eyes opened to look at him, Percy immediately flushed deeper. They were dotted with sparkles of lust, and a playful glint. It made Percy feel like Octavian was the predator and he was the prey. But gods, he loved it.

The Roman licked little circle's on the tip of his length, moving down at a steady pace to take a lot in and not gag. Percy didn't know if Octavian had practice, but he was like a pro.

"G-gods.. Octavian.. I'm gonna..-" Percy gasped, not being able to get the words out. The blonde boy grazed his teeth over the soft sensitive skin lightly, just hard enough to leave little marks and make Percy tip over the edge. The son of Poseidon ejacuated into his mouth, the liquid burning Octavian's throat. It was overly salty, just like that same saltwater tang, but he swallowed all of it down, taking his mouth off of the shorter boy with a loud 'pop'.

Percy's limbs drooped, he felt drained but his member didn't do the same. It was still erect and pointing up, making Octavian smirk and chuckle darkly. "My goodness, Perseus. Is that enough to make you tell me that you were watching me change?"

"No, I wasn't." Percy squeaked. Octavian knew he was lying, but he wanted to hear the boy say it for himself. He could feel those sea-green eyes boring into his back when he pulled his shirt off. He just wanted Percy to submit, and tell him he was watching, and that he did love him. But being Perseus Jackson, he was prideful even if he didn't want to admit it. It would take something serious to make the boy submit.

But seeing the way the sea prince was draped on the boxes in front of him, lust clouding his sparkling eyes for Octavian, he could tell it wouldn't take too much longer.

The blonde leaned up, capturing their lips in another feverish kiss. Percy could taste himself on his partner's lips, and the Roman's mouth now was like a mix of strawberries and saltwater. It was so blissful, Percy almost forgot to breathe. He tasted perfect with Octavian, and he wished that it would always be that way. Who knows.. maybe it would. The future would tell.

"Oh..-" Octavian said, "..I'm not done yet, my little water-boy." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Percy to lift him up by the ass, caring him over to a blanket on the floor and spreading his legs.

"O-Octavian.. what are you-!" Percy didn't finish, he was interrupted by a pleasure filled moan as the tall Roman parted his ass to twirl a finger in circles around his entrance after wetting it with his mouth. Before Percy could protest, Octavian slid said finger into his heat, making Percy squeak and buck forward. It felt strange. It didn't hurt, jus he had never been penetrated before so it was a completely new feeling for him.

Octavian seemed to like his reaction, because he drover the middle finger in a little further, sooner adding another and making Percy squeal in surprise. It hurt now, a slight burning sensation spreading through him and making him choke on saliva. Octavian began to scissor his fingers inside, twisting and spreading him to prepare him for what was to come.

The little amount of pain quickly switched, leaving a slight tickling sensation that felt _way _too good. The taller of the two pushed a third finger in, Percy yelping the same cute way and bucking forward to push the Roman's fingers as far into him as they could go. While Octavian drove his fingers inside, he moved his body upward to plant a kiss on the boy's face.

With a free hand, he pulled at his own boxers and pants, managing to get them off with the sole asset amazingly. Percy looked now, his face turning the color of a cherry at the sight of the boy's member. It was larger than his, making him feel a little bit self-conscious, but he couldn't think anymore, because his thoughts were dazed with lust and all he could focus on was the way Octavian pushed his fingers in and out.

Eventually, Percy could stand it anymore. "Octavian.. I-I..want.." He bit his lip.

"What do you want?" Octavian smirked up at him in a way that made Percy fluster even more. "Tell me."

"I.." Percy choked on his words, "I.. want you to fuck me..!" He managed, closing his eyes and looking away. "I want you so bad, I've always wanted you! And.. I just _need_ it now!" The boy was so cute, Octavian couldn't help himself.

"What do you need?" He chuckled, leaning forward and breathing on the boy's ear, licking the shell.

"I need your cock." Percy growled, pushing forward to Octavian's hand.

"As you wish." The blonde said, and where once were fingers was replaced with the head of something much bigger. Percy yelped, wrapping shaky arms around the Roman and digging his nails into his back. He clenched his eyes shut. Octavian without warning pushed even more in, making Percy moan/squeal and bite his lip so hard it started to bleed.

By the gods.. it _hurt. _It felt like his insides were being set aflame and he was being ripped apart. If he had known it was going to be so painful, he never would have asked. "Is.." Percy breathed out, summoning up strength to get his words out. "Is it in?"

"Almost." Octavian's voice was rough, laced with pleasure. The Greek was amazing, his insides clenching onto him warmly and making him drown in his own lust. Carefully, afraid to hurt the boy, he pushed the other half of himself in. Percy hollered, wrapping his arms around Octavian's neck so tight that he thought that the sea prince was going to choke him.

"Now?" Percy mumbled quietly when Octavian bit into his shoulder from the pleasure. Little tears appeared at the end of his eyes.

"Yeah.." He moaned out. "You okay?" He wanted to fuck Percy till the stars turned pink, but he had to make sure his young lover wasn't in too much pain.

"Octavian..?" Percy said. Octavian looked at him. The boy was sweaty, his hair slick and sea-green eyes watering. It was a beautiful sight. "Do you feel good?"

"Yeah." Octavian answered. "It feels amazing."

Percy let out a quivering sigh, shutting his eyes tight. "Then I'm happy." He sucked in a breath, burying his face into the crook of the Roman's shoulder while the blonde rested his chin on the son of Poseidon's.

"Do it."

With those two words, Octavian pulled out, only to thrust back in with so much force that Percy's back slammed against the wall, and a startled cry escaped his lips. The blonde had tried to hold back, but it was no good now. He thrust in, full speed, Percy crying and moaning beneath him in pain.

"Gods.. I'm sorry." Octavian growled. Percy, for the first time, saw his partner's animalistic side. He had never seen Octavian so clouded, so driven by something that he lost all sense in his head. It still hurt, it hurt so bad Percy thought he may die from the pain. He sucked in his breath, praying for it to end. Octavian was ruthless, not once slowing his pace. Both the teens were plastered in sweat, hair slicked to their forehead's with pants and moans.

Eventually, that excruciating pain Percy was feeling faded to a small throbbing sensation, now replaced with a feeling that may even kill him more than the pain had. He had never felt pleasure so intense, so full. Octavian, he learned, was an absolute animal during sex. He drove in at turbo-speed, rocking Percy against the wall and causing so many yelps and pleasured moans that the sea prince could hardly breathe.

"Octavian..!" Percy screamed his name, the older boy biting his shoulder so hard that blood started to trickle out. He had hickeys from his neck to his hips, trailing all over him from Octavian's nips and sucks on his delicate skin. Some would think Percy was a porcelain doll, the Roman certainly couldn't believe his eyes when he first met the boy. He was like glass, so fragile, so breakable. But at the same time so strong.

And oh gods, Octavian _loved _it when Percy said his name. It had always send chilling shivers up his spine, warm and cold in the same. How he could think so much surprised him. The only thing he could focus on now was how Percy's insides were clenching against him, as if to take everything he had. It was like heaven on Earth.

"Percy.." The blonde breathed, "..I'm going to cum..!" His sentence was interrupted by himself being pushed completely over the edge, shooting his love juices strait into the small Greek boy. Percy cried out, climaxing at the exact same moment and gripping onto Octavian both inside and out.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and trying to grab any oxygen still left in the small weapon room. They had seemed to forget where they were, a public area, where anyone could walk in. This thought made Octavian burst out laughing, Percy giving him a quizzical look.

"Octavian..?" He asked. "What's so funny? Did I .. do something wrong?" Octavian smiled, pulling Percy forward with his arm and kissing him feverishly on the lips.

"No. You were perfect." He assured him. "Just, anyone could walk in right now."

Percy seemed to realize the situation, so he yelped and immediately scurried from the blanket to his clothes that were flung everywhere. "Shit!" He yelled. The boy didn't make it far, because he fell back to the ground biting his lip and holding his back.

"Oh dear Neptune.." Percy said the Roman name on purpose, "..I think you broke me."

Octavian chuckled, getting up and kissing the back of Percy's head. "No. You'll be fine." He moved down, kissing the boy's salty neck and smiling into him. "Percy.." He said. The sea prince turned around to look at him, sea green eyes wide.

"I .. I believe I'm in love with you." Octavian looked away, blushing deeply. Percy found that adorable, and a goofy smile played his face. The boy spun around, jumping into his older friend and pushing them against the wall. Octavian wrapped his arms around the boy in surprise, both hugging each other completely nude.

"I love you too, Octavian." Percy looked up at him, his sea-green eyes dotted with tears. "I've always loved you."

Octavian's heart leaped, and he planted his lips back on his sea prince. _His _Percy. The boy belonged to him now. "Its official then?"

"Its official." Percy confirmed, hugging the Roman.

"So, were you watching me change?" The taller teen winked at Percy, who's face turned red.

"Okay. Maybe a little."

* * *

They left, but it took awhile because Octavian insisted on 'another round'. Percy was sore, really sore. Like; if I move I think I'm going to split in half kind of sore. Octavian, much to the Greek's protest, hefted the boy up onto his back and wrapped his small arms around him. The sun was starting to sink, and dinner probably had just begun. So Octavian carried the petite boy on his shoulders over to the tables where all the demigods were gathered.

"Octavian?" Reyna asked. She was sitting over at the Aphrodite table holding Piper's hand and swinging it under the table. This brought a smile to the blonde's face. Percy hit him on the back.

"You didn't have to.. give me a piggyback ride to the table." He pouted, puffing his cheeks out and blushing. Leo and Jason, sitting beside each other because their tables were close, looked over at the two in surprise. Annabeth and Rachel doing the same. The Oracle was at the Athena table with her girlfriend, looking at the strange couple in surprise.

"Perseus," Octavian chuckled, setting the boy down onto the table gently. He winced. "You can barely sit. Do you really think I'd let you walk." Before the Greek could protest, Octavian pecked his cheek at sat beside him at the Poseidon table.

"Oooh." Nico whistled from the Hades table. "Get it, Perce."

Percy's face ignited at this comment, but Octavian laughed.

"Actually, he already did!"

* * *

**Ok, yes, that was my first lemon. Feel free to throw de tomatoes at me :D ! I love reviews though, so review away cx**


End file.
